


Monster

by Otakugirl1228



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith is a ghoul, Other, Tokyo Ghoul crossover, Upset and Hungry Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: It has been a month since the Paladins of Voltron were thrust into their roles, and everything seemed to have been going smoothly. That is until Keith starts to become hungry and there is no way to feed him in the castle. What will he do?





	Monster

The Paladins of Voltron were all supposedly human, however, a month after they had been thrust into the role of being the defenders of the Paladins started to notice something strange about Keith. Well everyone on the team didn't think too much about it at the beginning of their stay but now something was becoming more and more obvious Keith hadn't been eating.

Keith hadn't been eating any of the food goo for quite some time now.Granted it wasn't the best-tasting thing in the world but it was enough to live off of and they couldn't really be too pick as there wasn't anything else they could really eat in space for the moment, but the fact that Keith wasn't eating any of it was more than a little concerning to them all.

"Keith my boy, are you alright?" Coran came up to the grumpy teen and asked him this. "You haven't been eating lately at all, are you not feeling well?" 

Keith lets out an annoyed huff of air, clearly not in the mood to be answering questions.

"I am fine Coran!" Keith snaps before looking back at the man seeing his hurt face. "I'm sorry...I just need some time to myself for a while.." Keith took off down the hallway. 

Keith hated himself for what he was and knew that if the rest of the team found out they would more than likely be afraid of him or possibly...even hate him. Keith didn't want to run the risk of that. Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran, and Lance, had become like family to him one that he didn't have when he was on Earth. He didn't want to hurt any of them but, it was getting harder to control his hunger.

Shiro was walking around the castle looking for Keith, he hadn't shown up to training that day and Shiro became much more worried for his friend than he already had been. Keith never missed training and when he did Shiro knew something had to be wrong.

"Keith?" Shiro calls looking for Keith in the upper floors of the castle. This was the only other area that Keith could be if he wasn't in the Red lion's hanger, his room, or even on the training deck. Shiro knew that it was far away from the other Paladins, hence his hunch as to why Keith had to be hiding away upstairs. 

"Keith?" Shiro calls out again only this time he can hear what sounds like a groan of pain. "Keith!" Shiro says again this time it came out a bit more panicked than usual.

"S-Shiro stay away from me!" Keith says his voice sounding weak and pained. Keith didn't sound like himself, and that made Shiro all the more worried about him. 

"Keith no! You're my friend, and we have to look out for one another!" Shiro kneels down beside Keith looking concerned. "What's wrong? Please, Keith, tell me what is wrong so I can help you." Shiro says his voice making it clear that he was concerned for his friend.

Keith lifts his head both of his eyes were nothing like his usual purple. Instead, the whites of his eyes had turned black and his irises were red.

"I'm hungry...but I don't want to hurt you Shiro so please get away...." Keith says tears in his eyes. This was the end of the road for Keith and he knew it. Keith couldn't bring himself to hurt his friends and would rather die than eat them alive even if their flesh was the only food his stomach could digest. 

"Keith I am not going to just leave you here to die!" Shiro says sounding a bit angry and scared that this was it. This was the first comrade Shiro was going to lose to this intergalactic space war, and it wouldn't even be in battle. No, at this rate Keith would starve to death. 

"Shiro, please! I am a monster who lives off human flesh why can't you see that?! I don't want to kill you so please let me die up here. I don't want to hurt any of you!" Keith says tears in his eyes. Keith was struggling now to keep his wits about him, Shiro was so close and he could smell the sweet scent and knew how wonderful Shiro's flesh must taste.

"Then take a bite of me, Keith! I won't let you die here you are a valuable member of Voltron and we need you, Keith! But for right now we just need to get your hunger sated so please!"

Keith too far gone to protest against Shiro's wishes reluctantly takes a bite out of Shiro's shoulder. Shiro let's out a groan of pain and grips Keith's torso. As soon as Keith tastes the blood and meet on his tongue it feels like he has ascended into heaven, finally, he had something to quench his thirst and hunger, but it wasn't enough. Keith went to take another bite, but Shiro pulls away from him making Keith get away from his shoulder.

"I am sorry Keith I can't give you anymore...." Shiro says with tears in his eyes from the pain as blood falls down from the wound on his shoulder. 

Keith's eyes finally focus and he stares at Shiro in horror of what he had just done.

"I...I am a monster..." Keith says tears in his eyes as he takes off down the hall

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otakugirl1228)! Feel free to send me prompts there too I will do my best to write them!


End file.
